


Some Things Are Real

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: When he wandered into Command, he found her there, staring out the viewscreen. He hadn't been looking for her.
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Kudos: 6





	Some Things Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/11/2003 to Farscape Friday. For the inaugural Season One challenge. Set after _A Human Reaction_.

When he wandered into Command, he found her there, staring out the viewscreen. He hadn't been looking for her.  
  
Her skin prickled. She did not turn.  
  
He sighed heavily. "If it had been real..."  
  
She glanced up at him. That wasn't what she'd expected to hear.  
  
"I wouldn't have left you there like that," he finished.  
  
"Well, it wasn't real."  
  
He caressed the surface of the console near where her hand rested. "Some of it was."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Yes." She meant, _let's not talk about it._  
  
He understood. "I would never point a gun at you," he promised.


End file.
